1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices in AV or OA equipment, for their advantages such as low profile, light weight and low power consumption. Such a liquid crystal display device is shown in FIG. 13. A liquid crystal display device 101 is composed of a liquid crystal panel 103 having liquid crystal sandwiched between a pair of opposing substrates and a tape carrier package (TCP) connected to the periphery of the panel, a backlight unit 104 in which a light source for illuminating the liquid crystal panel 103 is held by a backlight chassis and a rear frame, and a front frame 102 attached from the display screen side of the liquid crystal panel 103 and fixed to the backlight unit 104 (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3296993, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-295789).
The liquid crystal display device 101 is attached to a customer's chassis to be incorporated in customer's equipment. When the liquid crystal display device is attached to the customer's chassis at a side face thereof, as shown in FIG. 14, a threaded attachment portion 114 is provided in a backlight chassis 107 or rear frame 106 forming the backlight unit 104 to fix the liquid crystal display device to the customer's chassis. Whereas when the liquid crystal display device is attached to the customer's chassis at the back face thereof, a threaded attachment portion 115 is provided in the rear frame 106 to fix the liquid crystal display device to the customer's chassis.